Historic Moments
by UnbelievinglyRandom
Summary: Before the brunette could respond a dramatic "I object." rang around the room.AJ turned to look, knowing it wasn't Punk but wishing it was. Wishing with all she had in her that it was him. Why was she feeling like this? Why? She was over him. Right? A Punklee One-Shot.


**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**A/N- I had to do it! And I regret nothing.**

* * *

**Punklee One-Shot : Historic Moments**

* * *

The small brunette nervously smoothed out the beautiful white gown. Looking in the mirror she bit her lip nervously. In all aspects of the world she looked beautiful, so shouldn't she feel at least a bit excited. This was the man she was going to promise to spend the rest of her life with.

Looking down at the ring she held back a grimace. The big rock was shinning obnoxiously on her finger. If he really loved her wouldn't he know she would have liked something more simple? Was he really who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with?

A knock interrupted her train of though and she automatically placed a smile on her face. "Come in." she chirped happily.

Kaitlyn slowly walked in wearing a red bridesmaid dress. "You ready Lee? It's show time."

After a week of begging her former friend had agreed to be her bridesmaid, but not before a long talk about what AJ had put Kaitlyn through, and finally after a long tearful conversations the girls were back on track.

Wrapping her arm around her best friend's waist she nodded taking a deep breath "Ready Kait."

Kaitlyn nodded as they heeded down the empty hall ways. "You know you don't have to do this." Kaitlyn said trying to reason with her friend.

"I love him." she said firmly as if trying to convince herself.

Kaitlyn nodded before leaving her in gorilla position leaving behind a nervous brunette. Was she supposed to be this nervous? It was normal right?

A second later new music started and the brunette walked shakily down the ramp smiling at her co-workers who were sitting quietly in the chair placed around the beautifully decorated ring.

Carefully entering the ring she stood next to her best friend once again looking around the arena. Everyone was there. Everyone except for _him. _

But she was supposed to be over him. Because according to him nothing was going on between them. She was just an unstable girl. He didn't love her. So why did her heart beat a little faster everyone mentioned his name? He had humiliated her. He had broken all her hopes and dream just two weeks ago. She has no reason to dwell on him. She was doing the right thing. Right?

Right?

Right?

Shaking her head and taking a deep shaky breath she listen as the priest began talking.

Why was it taking forever? Weddings were always fast in movies? Why did time seem to stop?

"Do you April Jeannette Mendez take Bryan Danielson as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Before the brunette could respond a dramatic "I object." rang around the room.

AJ turned to look, knowing it wasn't Punk but wishing it was. Wishing with all she had in her that it was him. Why was she feeling like this? Why? She was over him. Right?

"No." Bryan chanted slowly glaring at the two man standing up from their chairs in identical suits with a black and green shirt under the blazer.

Slowly more than five people were standing next to the two men. Including her own bridesmaid.

Both men mocked Bryan entering the ring to stand between them.

Why was this happening to her? She just wanted to get it over with. No need to prolong it. If she didn't get married now, then when would she? She was just an unstable _little girl. _Who else would want to marry her?

"He's just using you sweetheart." a southern drawl reached her ears as the legendary Shawn Michaels stood in front of her.

AJ blinked up at her in shock, partly because a legend was talking to her, and because the words were hitting home. Taking quick deep breaths she turned to the other man who was giving her a look.

People seemed to be giving her those looks recently. A look of _pity. _She didn't need pity from anyone. She knew what she was doing, dammit.

Looking down she blinked back tears. This was so surreal. How could this happen to her? All this humiliation. What had she ever done to deserve it?

"AJ, dude." Kaitlyn began "You deserve better. You really do. Don't do this." she pleaded softly into the mic in her hands.

Had this all been planned behind her back? So much for friends. Didn't they want to see her happy.

"Stop this Crap!" Bryan's voice shouted "AJ tell them! Tell them your going to marry me."

AJ's head snapped to look at him but no words left her mouth.

"AJ he has caused you nothing but pain." Mike continued as he wrapped an arm around the tall brunette next to him "I haven't been here for the last months. But even I know that." he continued as Eve nodded from beside him before taking his mic "I know I haven't been the best sport but you deserve better."

AJ shook her head. Who where they to tell her who she could marry? How dare they think they could change her mind. How could they come into her life after months of being absent and demand she didn't marry the man she loved.

_You don't love him _a little voice in her head shouted.

"AJ." another voice pleaded "Think about it. Is this really what you want." the big monster stood by the ring a mic in hand.

"AJ don't listen to them." Bryan said outraged.

AJ's eyes widen as more people began to gather by the ring. Were they all seriously trying to change her mind? Did they actually care about her?

"AJ." her breath caught in her throat as _his _voice spoke up above all the others.

The crowd parted as the man who she had been fantasizing about for the last few months made his way into the ring in a suit she knew for a fact he hated wearing.

"AJ." he repeated "You wanted to get married right." he dropped to one knee in front of her.

Her eyes watered as her hands came up to cup her mouth.

Was he actually doing this? Right now? In front of the whole WWE Universe? Was this just another one of her dreams?

Bryan was outraged as he advanced towards the couple standing only a few feet away. Before he could be within reaching distance Shawn's foot snapped out catching him right on his chin as the crowd chanted YES YES YES. Shawn looked at the bride giving her a small shrug while putting on his best innocent facial expression.

AJ's eyes were however still glued on the man kneeling before her.

"AJ will you marry me." he repeated her own words back at her opening a small black box to reveal the most simple of rings, but in her eyes the most beautiful.

Taking in a breath that seemed to rattle her whole frame she nodded with tears in her eyes.

Punk slowly stood up wrapping his arms around her waist lifting her up from the crowd with joy. Slowly slipping down his body she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss, like she had done only two weeks ago. This time he did not hesitate in wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him.

Pulling away from she gave him the brightest smile anyone had seen from her.

Turning to look at the blonde knocked out with red frosting covering his body, the cake Kane had worked so hard on, was now splattered around his body.

Taking off the flashy ring she placed it on his chest with a slight crazed look on her face, a look she had become famous for, "I appreciate you too Bryan." she said in a whisper with a smile on her face.

Turning back to the man standing behind her she accepted the ring and slid it into her finger before jumping on him with another kiss, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist.

He placed her back down with an amused look on his face. She was so unpredictable. That what he most loved about her. Predictable was boring. AJ was not boring in any way. And that just made him more entranced with her. He thrived on the unpredictability the small brunette had showed him in the last feel months.

"I April Jeannette Mendez accept Phillip Jack Brooks as my lawfully wedded husband." AJ said glancing at the priest the smile never leaving her face.

The priest looked on with an astonished look on his face glancing at the previous groom covered in cake.

AJ gave him a glare that send him into action.

"Do you Phillip Jack Brooks accept April Jeannette Mendez as your lawfully wedded wife." he continued as if the last few minutes had not occurred.

"I do." he said looking across to AJ squeezing her hands lightly only to receive another blinding smile.

AJ crocked her head to the side with a cute smile as the priest announced "Now I introduce you Mr. and Mrs. Phillip Jack Brooks."

Their co-workers and fans cheered them on with Yes chants and smiles on her face. Joyus shouts could be heard coming from life long friends Shawn Michaels and HHH.

AJ looked at her new husband with a smile on her face.

Punk brought her closer to him with one pull from his arm and whispered in her ear "What can I say." he shrugged "I dig crazy chicks."

The smile never left AJ's face that night.

And unlike before. This one was real.

* * *

**A/N- Yup I did it! I just could not help myself xD I regret nothing! I will stand by my ship and will keep it afloat even if the WWE wants it to sink! Nothing against D-Bry I actually like him. He's a bad ass wrestler but it was necessary :D**

**So review :D and tell me how you think the wedding will play out this next Monday night.**


End file.
